Not Available at the Moment
by BLAYNK
Summary: Fugaku raising his two boys and his sisters little monster, Naruto. Rasing a female child couldn't be that hard...right? Do not own anything. Mostly in Fugaku's POV. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

His sister was crazy, how was he supposed to raise three children by himself? Scratch that how could he raise one two children and a female? He had no clue when his sister and his wife were alive how to handle them, what was he going to do with a baby? Sasuke was at that age he could fend for himself, with supervision of course, and Itachi…well Itachi was Itachi.

"Tou-san?" Itachi peeked into the pink nursery—it had been at the insistence of his Aunt that every little girl needed a pink room. "Sasuke finally fell asleep. I think you should go to bed soon too." Sighing he stood from the rocking chair and shifted the sleeping baby slightly.

"I suppose. I'll see you in the morning." And ignoring the questioning look from his eldest son he carried the sleeping bundle to his room and set her on the giant bed to change into his pyjama's. He was not letting a child—especially of his own blood—sleep in a pink room. It was too bright and cheery.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, I have no clue where I am going with this, and I also need a title. Any suggestions?**


	2. Baby food

"Naru, just one bite." Fugaku held the spoon of…whatever baby's ate…in front of the blonde child's mouth. He knew for a fact that she would take it eventually—she ate everything and anything she got her hands on, why not this?—and she hadn't eaten anything substantial all day.

"Maybe try the train technique, the baby guide book has very excellent results for it." Itachi flipped through the book he was reading, it was actually useful with his other cousins—and he had seen his mother use it with Sasuke.

"I don't need a guide book." Fugaku set the spoon down and sighed. He would get her to eat something, and she would very well damn like it! "It's simply a guide, it doesn't always work."

"Tou-san, perhaps you should just try it. It never hurts to try something new." Itachi stood and snatched Sasuke's hands before they could grab the baby jars on the table that had all been refused.

"I'm not trying it. I will get her to eat. I raised you properly right? And Sasuke's perfectly fine as well." Massaging his temples Fugaku stood. "Watch them for a second will you?" Itachi didn't seem the need to point out his mother had done everything when it came to taking care of Sasuke and him, it didn't seem like the right time.

"Alright, but Tou-san, consider the baby book." Itachi picked up the spoon as his father left the room, giving it to the six month old and watching her eat the food off it herself. His father had a very long way to go.


	3. Diapers

"Tou-san, is this normal?" Itachi looked a little frightened. His son could take on full grown men without any doubts, live in the forest of Death with the teenage girl Anko for a week, and battle it out seamlessly with ANBU—but a dirty diaper? Yeah they'd both admit it scared them; especially when it came from one blonde little demon spawn.

"I don't know, you're the one who read the baby book!" Was baby feces supposed to be bright fluorescent green? How the hell was he supposed to know?

"I thought you didn't want to use the baby guide book." Itachi looked up at him, his eyes watering from the repulsive smell coming from Naruto.

"Screw not using it! I think this odour is going to kill me!" Grabbing the box of baby wipes he gulped and quickly started cleaning the giggling blonde demon baby from Hell thoroughly. He never wanted to do this again—he was officially getting a nanny starting tomorrow.

"Tou-san!" Sasuke's whine from the door—a safe distance from the repugnant baby diaper—rang out across the room and taking a quick glance away from his job he saw Sasuke close to tears with his favourite blue blanket wet with…hell he didn't know, and quite frankly he never did want to know.

"Give me a minute Sasuke." His voice was surprisingly calm.

"But Banky…" And Sasuke promptly started wailing, startling Naruto and making her wail as well.

"Itachi go see to your brother." He snapped it a little more harshly then he meant too, and ended up startling himself into getting Naruto's green…waste…all over himself. "And get me a bath started." He was going to scrub his skin raw after this.

"Yes sir."


End file.
